This invention relates to compounds useful as agents for the treatment of central nervous system disorders. More particularly, this invention relates to isoindolyl and isoquinolinyl aroyl pyrrole compounds useful as agents or modulators for the treatment of central nervous system disorders including, but not limited to, epilepsy and neuropathic pain and methods for the treatment thereof.
The conditions grouped under the term xe2x80x9ccentral nervous system disorderxe2x80x9d constitute an area of continuing medical need. Such conditions include those disorders associated with convulsions, epilepsy, neuroprotective diseases, muscle tension and neuropathic pain.
Epilepsy continues to be an area of development for new drugs and therapies. The structures of newer anticonvulsants has been summarized in Drugs of the Future, 1991, (16) 317-320.However, the impact of such drugs and therapies have yet to be fully evaluated.
Neuropathic pain is defined as pain caused by aberrant somatosensory processing in the peripheral or central nervous system. Chronic or debilitating conditions, such as post-herpetic neuralgia and phantom limb syndrome, are categorized as neuropathic pain.
Central nervous system disorders are widespread and cause pain and suffering. Moreover, current methods of treating such disorders are often inadequate.
Anticonvulsants have been suggested for the treatment of neuropathic pain. Nadin Attal, et al., Effects of Gabapentin on the Different Components of Peripheral and Central Neuropathic Pain Syndromes: A Pilot Study, Fr. Eur. Neurol. 1998, 40(4), 191-200 describes the anticonvulsant gabapentin having the following formula: 
U.S. Pat. No. 5,760,007 describes other anticonvulsants useful in the treatment of neuropathic pain. More particularly, the reference describes the use of the anticonvulsant topiramate in treating neuropathic pain, wherein topiramate has the following general formula: 
U.S. Pat. No. 5,332,736 (hereby incorporated by reference) describes substituted aroyl aminoacyl pyrrole compounds of the formula: 
wherein, 
A is simultaneously both
n is selected from 1 to 5;
R1 is selected from the group consisting of H and C1-4alkyl;
R2 and R3 are selected from the group consisting of H and C1-4alkyl;
R4 and R5 are independently selected from the group consisting of H, and C1-4alkyl, phenyl C1-4alkyl and substituted phenyl C1-4alkyl where the substituent is on phenyl and selected from the group consisting of methyl and methoxy, or in the alternative, are fused and together with said nitrogen form a heterocyclic ring selected from the group consisting of: 
wherein Y is S or O, x is 3 to 7 and R7 is selected from the group consisting of methyl and hydroxymethyl; and R6 is selected from the group consisting of halo, C1-4alkyl, C1-4alkoxy, hydroxy, nitro, amino, C1-4acylamino, cyano, trihaloC1-4alkyl, C1-4alkylsulfonyl, C1-4alkylsulfinyl and C1-4acyl, including pharmaceutically acceptable acid addition salts thereof as useful anticonvulsants.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/505,916, filed on Feb. 17, 2000 (hereby incorporated by reference) describes aroyl aminoacyl pyrrole compounds of the formula: 
wherein, 
A is simultaneously both
n is an integer from 1 to 5;
R1 is selected from the group consisting of H and C1-4alkyl;
R2 and R3 are selected from the group consisting of H and C1-4alkyl; R4 and R5 are independently selected from the group consisting of H, C1-4alkyl, phenyl C1-4alkyl and substituted phenyl C1-4alkyl where the substituent is on phenyl and selected from the group consisting of methyl and methoxy, or in the alternative, are fused and together with said nitrogen form a heterocyclic ring selected from the group consisting of 4-[bis(4-fluorophenyl)methylene]-piperidin-1-yl, 1,2,3,4-tetrahydro-6,7-dimethoxy-isoquinolin-2-yl, 
wherein Y is S or O, x is 3 to 7 and R7 is selected from the group consisting of methyl and hydroxymethyl; and R6 is selected from the group consisting of halo, C1-4alkyl, C1-4alkoxy, hydroxy, nitro, amino, C1-4acylamino, cyano, trihaloC1-4alkyl, C1-4alkylsulfonyl, C1-4alkylsulfinyl and C1-4acyl, including pharmaceutically acceptable acid addition salts thereof as useful in the treatment of neuropathic pain.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 60/215272, filed on Jun. 30, 2000 (hereby incorporated by reference) describes aroyl aminoacyl pyrrole compounds of Formula (I) and Formula (II): 
wherein
A is a substituent selected from the group consisting of aryl and heteroaryl optionally substituted with one to two substituents selected from the group consisting of halogen, C1-8alkyl, C1-8alkyl, alkoxy, tri(halogen)C1-8alkyl and tri(halogen)C1-8alkoxy; n is an integer from 1 to 5; R1 is C1-8alkyl optionally substituted with one to two substituents independently selected from the group consisting of hydroxy, C1-8alkoxy (optionally substituted with xe2x80x94SC1-8alkyl ), C1-8acyl, carboxy, carbonyl (further substituted with C1-8alkyl, C1-8alkoxy, amino or xe2x80x94SC1-8alkyl), oxy (further substituted with carbonylC1-8alkyl, carbonylC1-8alkoxy or carbonylamino), amino (optionally further substituted with one or two substituents independently selected from C1-8alkyl, C1-8acyl, carbonylC1-8alkyl, carbonylC1-8alkoxy, sulfinylC1-8alkyl or sulfonylC1-8alkyl), ureido (optionally further substituted with C1-8alkyl), thio (optionally further substituted with C1-8alkyl or amino), sulfinyl (optionally further substituted with C1-8alkyl or amino) and sulfonyl (optionally further substituted with C1-8alkyl or amino); R2 and R3 are substituents independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen and C1-8alkyl; R4 and R5 are substituents independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, C1-8alkyl and arylC1-8alkyl; wherein aryl is optionally substituted with one to three substituents selected from the group consisting of C1-8alkyl, C1-8alkoxy, tri(halo)C1-8alkyl and tri(halo)C1-8alkoxy; or, in the alternative, R4 and R5 may be fused together with nitrogen to form a heterocyclic ring selected from the group consisting of: 
xe2x80x94(heteroaryl)xe2x80x94(R6)0-2,
wherein x is an integer from 3 to 7 and Y is selected from the group consisting of N, S, Sxe2x95x90O, SO2 and O; and R6 is a substituent selected from the group consisting of C1-8alkyl and hydroxyC1-8alkyl; and pharmaceutically acceptable acid addition salts thereof; with the proviso that, in the case of compound wherein n is an integer from 1 to 5; R1 is selected from the group consisting of hydrogen and C1-4alkyl; R2 and R3 are selected from the group consisting of hydrogen and C1-4alkyl; R4 and R5 are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, C1-4alkyl, phenylC1-4alkyl and substituted phenylC1-4alkyl where the substituent is on phenyl and selected from the group consisting of methyl and methoxy; or in the alternative, are fused and together with the nitrogen form a heterocyclic ring selected from the group consisting of: 4-[bis(4-fluorophenyl)methylene]-piperidin-1-yl, 1,2,3,4-tetrahydro-6,7-dimethoxy-isoquinolin-2-yl, 
wherein Y is S or O and x is 3 to 7; and, R6 is selected from the group consisting of methyl and hydroxymethyl; then, A cannot be substituted or unsubstituted phenyl as agents for the treatment of central nervous system disorders.
The isoindolyl and isoquinolinyl aroyl pyrrole compounds of the present invention have not been previously described as useful agents for the treatment of central nervous system disorders.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide isoindolyl and isoquinolinyl aroyl pyrrole compounds useful as agents for the treatment of central nervous system disorders. It is also an object of the present invention to teach a method for the treatment of central nervous system disorders using the isoindolyl and isoquinolinyl aroyl pyrrole compounds of the present invention.
The present invention provides substituted isoindolyl and isoquinolinyl pyrrole compounds as agents for the treatment of central nervous system disorders of Formula (I) and Formula (II): 
wherein
A is selected from the group consisting of aryl and heteroaryl optionally substituted with one to two substituents independently selected from the group consisting of C1-4alkyl, C1-4alkoxy, aryl, aryl(C1-4)alkyl, amino (optionally substituted with one or two substituents independently selected from C1-4alkyl), amino(C1-4)alkyl (wherein amino is optionally substituted with one or two substituents independently selected from C1-4alkyl), C1-4alkylthio, C1-4alkylsulfinyl, C1-4alkylsulfonyl, halogen, tri(halo)C1-4alkyl, tri(halo)C1-4alkoxy, hydroxy, hydroxyC1-4alkyl, cyano and nitro;
R1, R2 and R3 are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen and C1-4alkyl;
R4 is independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, C1-4alkyl, C1-4alkoxy, aryl, aryl(C1-4)alkyl, amino (optionally substituted with one or two substituents independently selected from C1-4alkyl), amino(C1-4)alkyl (wherein amino is optionally substituted with one or two substituents independently selected from C1-4alkyl), halogen, tri(halo)C1-4alkyl, tri(halo)C1-4alkoxy, hydroxy, hydroxyC1-4alkyl, cyano and nitro;
n is an integer from 1 to 5; and,
m is an integer from 1 to 2;
and pharmaceutically acceptable acid addition salts thereof;
with the proviso that a compound selected from Formula (I) cannot be 2-(3,4-dihydro-6,7-dimethoxy-2(1H)-isoquinolinyl)-1-[5-(4-methoxybenzoyl)-1-methyl-1H-pyrrol-3-yl]-ethanone.
An embodiment of the present invention includes those compounds wherein, preferably, A is phenyl optionally substituted with one to two substituents independently selected from the group consisting of C1-4alkyl, C1-4alkoxy, phenyl, phenyl(C1-4)alkyl, amino (optionally substituted with one or two substituents independently selected from C1-4alkyl), amino(C1-4)alkyl (wherein amino is optionally substituted with one or two substituents independently selected from C1-4alkyl), C1-4alkylthio, C1-4alkylsulfinyl, C1-4alkylsulfonyl, halogen, trifluoroC1-4alkyl, trifluoroC1-4alkoxy, hydroxy, hydroxyC1-4alkyl, cyano and nitro.
More preferably, A is phenyl optionally substituted with one to two substituents independently selected from the group consisting of methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, n-butyl, i-butyl, t-butyl, methoxy, ethoxy, propoxy, phenyl, benzyl, phenethyl, phenylpropyl, amino, N-(C1-3alkyl)amino, N,N-di(C1-3alkyl)amino, amino(C1-3)alkyl, N-(C1-3alkyl)amino(C1-3)alkyl, N,N-di(C1-3alkyl)amino(C1-3)alkyl, methylthio, ethylthio, n-propylthio, n-butylthio, i-butylthio, methylsulfinyl, ethylsulfinyl, n-propylsulfinyl, n-butylsulfinyl, i-butylsulfinyl, methylsulfonyl, ethylsulfonyl, n-propylsulfonyl, n-butylsulfonyl, i-butylsulfonyl, chlorine, fluorine, trifluoromethyl, trifluoromethoxy, hydroxy, hydroxymethyl, hydroxyethyl and hydroxypropyl.
Most preferably, A is phenyl optionally substituted with one to two substituents independently selected from the group consisting of methoxy, methylthio, methylsulfinyl, methylsulfonyl, chlorine and fluorine.
An embodiment of the present invention also includes those compounds wherein, preferably, R1, R2 and R3 are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, methyl, ethyl and propyl. More preferably, R1, R2 and R3are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen and methyl.
An embodiment of the present invention further includes those compounds wherein, preferably, R4 is independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, C1-4alkyl, C4alkoxy, phenyl, phenyl(C1-4)alkyl, amino (optionally substituted with one or two substituents independently selected from C1-4alkyl), amino(C1-4)alkyl (wherein amino is optionally substituted with one or two substituents independently selected from C1-4alkyl), halogen, trifluoroC1-4alkyl, trifluoroC1-4alkoxy, hydroxy, hydroxyC1-4alkyl, cyano and nitro.
More preferably, R4 is independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, n-butyl, i-butyl, t-butyl, methoxy, ethoxy, propoxy, phenyl, benzyl, phenethyl, phenylpropyl, amino, N-(C1-3alkyl)amino, N,N-di(C1-3alkyl)amino, amino(C1-3)alkyl, N-(C1-3alkyl)amino(C1-3)alkyl, N,N-di(C1-3alkyl)amino(C1-3)alkyl, chlorine, fluorine, trifluoromethyl, fluoromethoxy, hydroxy, hydroxymethyl, hydroxyethyl and hydroxypropyl.
Most preferably, R4 is independently selected from the group consisting hydrogen and methoxy.
Embodiments of the present invention include those compounds wherein an integer from 1 to 2.
Exemplifying the invention is a compound selected from Table 1:
and pharmaceutically acceptable acid addition salts thereof.
Representative Chemical Abstracts Service (CAS) Index-like names for compounds of the present invention were derived using the ACD/LABS SOFTWARE(trademark) Index Name Pro Version 4.5 nomenclature software program provided Advanced Chemistry Development, Inc., Toronto, Ontario, Canada.
In another view, exemplified compounds of the present invention include those compounds shown in Table 2 (the atom numbering indicates the ring position at which the R4 substituent(s) is(are) attached) of the general formula:
wherein R2, R3, R4 and R5 are selected from
and pharmaceutically acceptable acid addition salts thereof.
The compounds of the present invention may also be present in the form of a pharmaceutically acceptable salt. The pharmaceutically acceptable salt generally takes a form in which the basic nitrogen is protonated with an inorganic or organic acid. Representative organic or inorganic acids include hydrochloric, hydrobromic, hydriodic, perchloric, sulfuric, nitric, phosphoric, acetic, propionic, glycolic, lactic, succinic, maleic, fumaric, malic, tartaric, citric, benzoic, mandelic, methanesulfonic, hydroxyethanesulfonic, benzenesulfonic, oxalic, pamoic, 2-naphthalenesulfonic, p-toluenesulfonic, cyclohexanesulfamic, salicylic, saccharic or trifluoroacetic.
Furthermore, some of the crystalline forms for the compounds may exist as polymorphs and as such are intended to be included in the present invention. In addition, some of the compounds may form solvates with water (i.e., hydrates) or common organic solvents, and such solvates are also intended to be encompassed within the scope of this invention.
It is intended that the definition of any substituent or variable at a particular location in a molecule be independent of its definitions elsewhere in that molecule. It is understood that substituents and substitution patterns on the compounds of this invention can be selected by one of ordinary skill in the art to provide compounds that are chemically stable and that can be readily synthesized by techniques known in the art as well as those methods set forth herein.
The terms used in describing the invention are commonly used and known to those skilled in the art. However, the terms that could have other meanings are hereinafter defined. These definitions apply to the terms as they are used throughout this specification, unless otherwise limited in specific instances, either individually or as part of a larger group.
An xe2x80x9cindependentlyxe2x80x9d selected substituent refers to a group of substituents, wherein the substituents may be different. Therefore, designated numbers of carbon atoms (e.g., C1-C6) shall refer independently to the number of carbon atoms in an alkyl chain or to the alkyl portion of a larger substituent in which alkyl appears as its prefix root.
The term xe2x80x9calkylxe2x80x9d refers to straight and branched-chain alkyl radical groups and the term xe2x80x9calkylenexe2x80x9d refers to a corresponding straight and branched-chain alkyl linking group. The term xe2x80x9calkoxylxe2x80x9d refers to O-alkyl groups where alkyl is as defined supra.
The term aryl refers to a single aromatic ring of six carbon members or a bicyclic aromatic ring of ten carbon members. Examples of such aryl rings include phenyl and naphthyl.
The term heteroaryl refers to an aromatic ring of five or six members wherein the ring has at least one heteroatom member. Suitable heteroatoms include nitrogen, oxygen or sulfur. In the case of five membered rings, the heteroaryl ring contains one member of nitrogen, oxygen or sulfur and, in addition, may contain up to two additional nitrogens. In the case of six-membered rings, the heteroaryl ring may contain from one to three nitrogen atoms. For the case wherein the six member ring has three nitrogens, at most two nitrogen atoms are adjacent. Examples of such heteroaryl rings include furyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, pyrrolinyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, imidazolinyl, pyrazolyl, pyrazolinyl, isoxazolyl, isothiazolyl, 1,2,3-oxadiazolyl, 1,2,3-triazolyl, 1,3,4-thiadiazolyl, pyranyl, pyridinyl, pyridazinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyrazinyl and 1,3,5triazinyl.
The terms xe2x80x9caryl(C1-4)alkylxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9chydroxy(C1-4)alkylxe2x80x9d refer to an alkylene group substituted at the terminal carbon with an aryl or hydroxy group, respectively. Similarly, the terms xe2x80x9cC1-4alkylthio,xe2x80x9d xe2x80x9cC1-4alkylsulfinylxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cC1-4alkylsulfonylxe2x80x9d refer to a thio, sulfinyl or sulfonyl linking group substituted with a terminal alkyl group.
Whenever the term xe2x80x9calkylxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9carylxe2x80x9d or either of their prefix roots appear in a name of a substituent (e.g., aryl(C1-4)alkyl) it shall be interpreted as including those limitations given above for xe2x80x9calkylxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9caryl.xe2x80x9d Designated numbers of carbon atoms (e.g., C1-6) shall refer independently to the number of carbon atoms in an alkyl or cycloalkyl moiety or to the alkyl portion of a larger substituent in which alkyl appears as its prefix root.
The term xe2x80x9chydroxyxe2x80x9d refers to the group xe2x80x94OH.
The term xe2x80x9chalogenxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9chaloxe2x80x9d shall include iodine, bromine, chlorine and fluorine.
Exemplary substituents include one or more alkyl groups as described above or one or more groups described above as substituted alkyl.
The novel compounds of Formula (I) and Formula (II) are useful as agents for the treatment of central nervous system disorders. Examples of central nervous system disorders include, but are not limited to, epilepsy and neuropathic pain. The utility of the instant compounds can be determined according to the procedures described herein.
An embodiment of the invention is a pharmaceutical composition comprising one or more compounds of this invention in association with a pharmaceutically acceptable carrier. Another embodiment is a pharmaceutical composition made by mixing any of the compounds described above and a pharmaceutically acceptable carrier. A further embodiment is a process for making a pharmaceutical composition comprising mixing any of the compounds described above and a pharmaceutically acceptable carrier.
To prepare the pharmaceutical compositions of this invention, one or more compounds of Formula (I) or Formula (II) or salt thereof, as the active ingredient, is intimately admixed with a pharmaceutical carrier according to conventional pharmaceutical compounding techniques, which carrier may take a wide variety of forms depending of the form of preparation desired for administration, e.g., oral or parenteral such as intramuscular. In preparing the compositions in oral dosage form, any of the usual pharmaceutical media may be employed. Thus, for liquid oral preparations, such as for example, suspensions, elixirs and solutions, suitable carriers and additives include water, glycols, oils, alcohols, flavoring agents, preservatives, coloring agents and the like; for solid oral preparations such as, for example, powders, capsules and tablets, suitable carriers and additives include starches, sugars, diluents, granulating agents, lubricants, binders, disintegrating agents and the like. Because of their ease in administration, tablets and capsules represent the most advantageous oral dosage unit form, in which case solid pharmaceutical carriers are obviously employed. If desired, tablets may be sugar coated or enteric coated by standard techniques. For parenterals, the carrier will usually comprise sterile water, though other ingredients, for example, for purposes such as aiding solubility or for preservation, may be included. Injectable suspensions may also be prepared, in which case appropriate liquid carriers, suspending agents and the like may be employed. The pharmaceutical compositions herein will contain, per dosage unit, e.g., tablet, capsule, powder, injection, teaspoonful and the like, an amount of the active ingredient necessary to deliver an effective dose as described above.
The present invention includes a method for treating a central nervous system disorder using the isoindolyl and isoquinolinyl aroyl pyrrole compounds of the present invention.
The term xe2x80x9csubjectxe2x80x9d as used herein, refers to an animal, preferably a mammal, most preferably a human, who has been the object of treatment, observation or experiment.
The term xe2x80x9ctherapeutically effective amountxe2x80x9d as used herein, means that amount of active compound or pharmaceutical agent that elicits the biological or medicinal response in a tissue system, animal or human that is being sought by a researcher, veterinarian, medical doctor or other clinician, which includes alleviation of the symptoms of the disease or disorder being treated.
The present invention therefore provides a method for the use of an active compound selected from Formula (I) and Formula (II) to treat a central nervous system disorder in a subject in need thereof which comprises administering any of the compounds as defined herein in a therapeutically effective dose to mediate the disorder. In particular, the present invention also includes a method for the use of an active compound selected from Formula (I) and Formula (II) to treat epilepsy or the symptoms of epilepsy in a subject in need thereof which comprises administering any of the compounds as defined herein in a therapeutically effective dose to inhibit epilepsy.
A compound may be administered to a subject in need of treatment by any conventional route of administration including, but not limited to oral, nasal, sublingual, ocular, transdermal, rectal, vaginal and parenteral (i.e. subcutaneous, intramuscular, intradermal, intravenous etc.).
A therapeutically effective dose for use of the instant compounds or a pharmaceutical composition thereof to treat a central nervous system disorder comprises a dose range of from about 0.01 mg to about 12,000 mg, in particular from about 0.1 mg to about 4000 mg or, more particularly from about 1 mg to about 2000 mg of active ingredient per day for an average (70 kg) human.
For treating epilepsy, a therapeutically effective dose for use of the instant compounds or a pharmaceutical composition thereof comprises a dose range of from about 0.01 mg to about 12,000 mg, in particular from about 0.1 mg to about 4000 mg or, more particularly from about 1 mg to about 2000 mg of active ingredient per day for an average (70 kg) human.
In general, a compound having Formula (I) and Formula (II) or a pharmaceutical composition thereof may be used in treating epilepsy in a manner similar to that used for phenytoin. Medical aspects of the treatment of epilepsy are described in L. S. Goodman, et. al., in xe2x80x9cThe Pharmacological Basis of Therapeuticsxe2x80x9d, 5th Ed. pages 201 to 226, Macmillan (1975).
For oral administration, a pharmaceutical composition is preferably provided in the form of tablets containing, 0.01, 0.05, 0.1, 0.5, 1.0, 2.5, 5.0, 10.0, 15.0, 25.0, 50.0, 100, 150, 200, 250 and 500 milligrams of the active ingredient for the symptomatic adjustment of the dosage to the subject to be treated. More preferably, a unit dose would contain from about 10 mg to about 500 mg of the active ingredient. Advantageously, compounds of the present invention may be administered in a single daily dose or the total daily dosage may be administered in divided doses of two, three or four times daily.
It is apparent to one skilled in the art that the therapeutically effective dose for active compounds of the invention or a pharmaceutical composition thereof will vary according to the desired effect. Therefore, optimal dosages to be administered may be readily determined and will vary with the particular compound used, the mode of administration, the strength of the preparation, and the advancement of the disease condition. In addition, factors associated with the particular subject being treated, including subject age, weight, diet and time of administration, will result in the need to adjust the dose to an appropriate therapeutic level.
Compounds of this invention may be administered in any of the foregoing compositions and dosage regimens or by means of those compositions and dosage regimens established in the art whenever use of the compounds of the invention to treat a central nervous system disorder is required for a subject in need thereof.
The terms used in describing the invention are commonly used and known to those skilled in the art. As used herein, the following abbreviations have the indicated meanings:
Representative compounds of the present invention can be synthesized in accordance with the general synthetic methods described below and are illustrated more particularly in the schemes that follow. Since the schemes are an illustration, the invention should not be construed as being limited by the chemical reactions and conditions expressed. The preparation of the various starting materials used in the schemes is well within the skill of persons versed in the art.
Instant compounds useful as agents for the treatment of central nervous system disorders may be placed into two categories, those having an aromatic ring at the 2-carbonyl position and those having an aromatic ring at the 4-carbonyl position. Both categories of compounds may be prepared by variations of what is fundamentally the same reaction scheme.
Scheme A exemplifies the preparation of compounds having the optionally substituted aryl or heteroaryl ring at the 2-position. Referring to Scheme A, in the first step a simple pyrrole Compound A1 is acylated with an appropriately substituted benzoyl chloride Compound A2 to produce a benzoyl pyrrole Compound A3.
One method of acylation involves simply heating the aroyl chloride Compound A2 and the pyrrole Compound A1 in an aprotic solvent followed by removing excess aroyl chloride by reaction with a dibasic amine and extraction with HCl. In the case where the substituents on pyrrole Compound A1 affect the yield, a Vilsmeier type acylation (J. White and G. McGillivrey, J. Org. Chem., 1977, 42, 42-48) may be expeditiously employed.
The temperature of the acylation will vary depending upon the desired rate of reaction and the substituents on pyrrole Compound A1. Preferably the acylation is carried out at a temperature of from 50xc2x0 C. to 250xc2x0 C. A suitable dibasic amine is dimethyl-3-aminopropyl amine.
Subsequently, the benzoyl pyrrole Compound A3 is acylated at the 4-position in a Friedel-Crafts reaction with the halogenated alkanoyl acid chloride Compound A4 to produce a 2-benzoyl-4-halogenated alkanoyl pyrrole Compound A5. The Friedel-Crafts reaction is carried out by refluxing the halogenated carboxylic acid chloride Compound A4 (in which X is Cl, Br or I), Compound A3 in a solvent and a Friedel-Crafts reagent followed by treatment with HCl and evaporation of the solvent. Suitable Friedel-Crafts reagents include aluminum chloride, zinc chloride, BF3 or TiCl4. Suitable solvents include methylene chloride, 1,2-dichloroethane, carbon tetrachloride or chloroform. The temperature of reflux might vary between 30 and 150xc2x0 C.
To produce Compound A7, the 2-benzoyl-4-halogenated alkanoyl pyrrole Compound A5 is aminated with an isoindolyl or isoquinolinyl Compound A6 to produce the substituted aroyl pyrrole Compound A7. The amination may be carried out by heating the reactants Compound A5 and Compound A6 neat or in a solvent to a temperature of from 40 to 120xc2x0 C. and preferably from 50 to 90xc2x0 C. Suitable solvents, where employed, include ethanol, i-propanol or toluene. 
Scheme B exemplifies the preparation of compounds having an aromatic ring at the 4-position. Except for the specifics of the reactants, each step of Scheme B is analogous to the corresponding step of Scheme A with the reactions and description thereof being identical. Referring to Scheme B, in the first step a simple pyrrole Compound Bl is acylated with an appropriately substituted halogenated alkanoyl acid chloride Compound B2 to produce a 2-halogenated alkanoyl pyrrole Compound B3. Subsequently, the alkanoyl pyrrole Compound B3 is acylated at the 4-position in a Friedel-Crafts reaction with a benzoyl chloride Compound B4 to produce a 2-halogenated alkanoyl-4-benzoyl pyrrole Compound B5. In the third reaction, the halogenated alkanoyl benzoyl pyrrole Compound B5 is aminated with an isoindolyl or isoquinolinyl Compound B6 to produce the substituted aroyl pyrrole Compound B7. 
The compounds herein readily form pharmaceutically acceptable acid addition salts. Such salts include hydrochlorides, sulfates, phosphates, methane sulfonates, fumarates, maleates, citrates, lactates, and the like. Those skilled in the art will readily recognize suitable methods for manufacture and use of the acid addition salts.
Specific compounds which are representative of this invention may be prepared as per the following examples offered by way of illustration and not by way of limitation. Also, examples specifically used to prepare intermediates for the further synthesis of compounds of the invention are designated by xe2x80x9cProcedure.xe2x80x9d No attempt has been made to optimize the yields obtained in any of the reactions. One skilled in the art would know how to increase such yields through routine variations in reaction times, temperatures, solvents and/or reagents.
A mixture of 2.5 g (0.008 mole) of 2-chloro-1-[1-methyl-5-(4-(methylthio)benzoyl]-1H-pyrrol-3-yl]-ethanone, 1.2 g of sodium perborate tetrahydrate and 50 mL of HOAc was stirred for 3 h. The solvent was evaporated in vacuo and the residue partitioned between CH2Cl2 and NaHCO3. The organics were separated off and washed again with NaHCO3, water, brine and dried (Na2SO4). The solvent was evaporated in vacuo. The residue was passed through a Biotage flash 40 L column (silica gel 9:1 CH2Cl2: MeOH) to give 2.2 g (85%) of 2-chloro-1-[1-methyl-5-(4-(methylsulfinyl)benzoyl]-1H-pyrrol-3-yl]-ethanone. CIMS m/z=324 (MH+). HNMR (CDCl3) xcex48.0 (d, 2H); 7.75 (d, 2H); 7.6 (s, 1H); 7.15 (s, 1H); 4.4 (s, 2H); 4.1 (2, 3H); 2.8 (s, 3H).
A mixture of 2.5 g (0.0074 mole) of 2-chloro-1-[1-methyl-5-(4-(methylsulfinyl)benzoyl]-1H-pyrrol-3-yl]-ethanone, 20 mL of HOAc, and 1.7 mL of 30% H2O2 was stirred for 6 days. The solid was filtered off to give 0.75 g (30%) of 2-chloro-1-[1-methyl-5-(4-(methylsulfonyl)benzoyl]-1H-pyrrol-3-yl]-ethanone. HNMR (CDCl3) xcex48.1 (s, 2H); 8.0 (s, 2H); 7.7 (ar, 1H); 7.1 (ar, 1H); 4.4 (s, 2H); 4.1 (s, 3H); 3.1 (s, 3H).